


A second chance

by justanothernolife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Neglect, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Regret, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernolife/pseuds/justanothernolife
Summary: Oikawa was just lounging in his dorm when he received the message that Kageyama has passed.A time travel fic where Oikawa wakes up as his younger self.He had been given a second chance to help Kageyama, get to know him and maybe more.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 271





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story. I've been playing with a few concepts in my head, but I was really excited to write this one.  
> I am currently very busy with school, so I apologize if I won't be able to update. I didn't want to upload this without at least a few follow up chapters, but I just couldn't help myself.  
> Please enjoy. And I would love to hear your feedbacks and comments <3

**18 December 2015**

Oikawa was in his third year at Chuo University when he received the text that would change his life for good. He was lounging in his dorm, tired after finishing his last exam before winter break. His roommate had invited him to go out in order to celebrate. But Oikawa was too exhausted to do so and rather spent his time rewatching The X-files for the umpteenth time.

Oikawa tightly held the bowl of popcorn to his chest, excited to have a no-stress afternoon. He was walking to the couch when he heard his phone vibrate, indicating a text message from Iwaizumi. He had put everyone else on silent, except for his best friend who he couldn’t wait to see over winter break. Oikawa eagerly took out his phone and opened the message.

**_Iwa-chan_ o(≧∇≦o) **

_ 20:43 _

_ Tooru. Kageyama is dead.  _

Popcorn scattered all over the floor and the sound of the metal bowl hitting the wooden surface echoed through the room. Oikawa reread the message and waited for another message, explaining that it was a joke. But the message never came. He laughed in disbelief as he dialed Iwaizumi’s number. 

‘’Tooru...’’ Iwaizumi sounded like he had been crying. 

Oikawa’s voice came out rough as he snarled at his best friend. ‘’What the fuck Hajime, this isn’t funny. Look, I literally had my final exam this morning. If this is your idea of a joke, you better stop.’’ 

‘’Oikawa, I’m not lying. It was all over the news this morning.’’ 

‘’I don’t believe you. Tobio will always be a thorn in my side. He is impossible to get rid of. That stupid volleyball genius. No, he will continue to get better and remind me that I never even stood a chance and -’’ 

‘’Oikawa!’’ Iwaizumi shouted, putting a stop to Oikawa’s rant. 

‘’Kageyama. H-he killed himself.’’ 

Oikawa froze. ‘’W-what. No.’’ 

‘’Apparently he overdosed on sleeping pills. His neighbors found him in the bathroom.’’

Oikawa didn’t want to believe it. He felt a lump in his throat as he croaked out a silent ‘’Why?’’ 

‘’I don’t know. That’s all they said on the news.’’ Oikawa was in shock, he didn’t know how to take the tragic news. His shock turned into anger. ‘’How could he do that. He really was an ungrateful brat until the end.’’ 

‘’Oikawa!’’ Iwaizumi angrily called his name, but Oikawa couldn’t stop. He was  _ furious _ . 

‘’HE HAD EVERYTHING! All while poor old Oikawa had to practice non-stop, just so Kageyama fucking Tobio could surpass him without even lifting a finger. My knee is busted Iwa-chan. I tried to keep up with him and now I can’t even play anymore. He stole my dream. And he has the audacity to just end it like that. What a fucking coward.’’ 

His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping his phone. Iwaizumi sighed, clearly unhappy with the way his friend was acting, but also understanding that this was his coping mechanism. ‘’His funeral is on the 22nd. You’ll be in town by then. I’m going.’’  _ I want you to come with me _ was left unsaid as Iwaizumi hung up the phone, leaving Oikawa to simmer in his own rage. He threw his phone across the room and left to get changed. He was going out tonight.

**22 December 2015**

Oikawa stood next to Iwaizumi in front of the funeral home. 

‘’A funeral on his birthday. How fucking sad.’’ His best friend mumbled. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were greeted by an older man. ‘’Thank you for coming. Were you friends with Tobio?’’ 

‘’Uh we used to play volleyball with him.’’ Which was the truth. No one had to know that Oikawa had only seen Tobio as a rival. 

‘’My condolences. Please take a seat. The ceremony will start in a few minutes.’’ 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi bowed at the man before taking place at the back of the room, wanting to stay incognito. They saw the Karasuno players sit in the front along with many others that they didn’t recognize. Kunimi and Kindaichi were sitting somewhere in the middle. Kunimi was rubbing slow circles on Kindaichi’s back in an attempt to soothe the crying boy. Oikawa and Iwaizumi glanced at each other before they heard two women talking silently to each other. 

‘’He was so young. He would’ve been nineteen years old today.’’ 

‘’His accident was so unfortunate too.’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Apparently he got a full scholarship at Chuo to play volleyball. He really was such a talented boy, I heard he even got invited to play for the National team.’’ 

‘’Really? That is something to be proud of.’’ 

‘’Yes it really was. However after he graduated high school he got hit by a car. He couldn’t continue playing volleyball and all his offers got retracted.’’ 

‘’Oh no.’’ She gasped.

‘’I heard that he had to stay in Miyagi with a nurse watching him for 12 hours a day.’’ 

‘’Poor boy…..What about his parents? I heard that the funeral was organized by his neighbors.’’ 

‘’I was told his parents are out of the country for work, so they aren’t going to be attending.’’ 

She was shaking slightly, clearly upset.

‘’What rotten people. They don’t have the right to call themselves parents.’’ The woman angrily spat out. They were interrupted when the man from earlier cleared his throat in the microphone. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were frozen in their seats as they took in the information they heard from the two women in front of them. Oikawa tightly gripped Iwaizumi’s hand, who squeezed back just as hard. Neither of them said a word as the man started talking.

‘’First of all, I want to thank you all for coming.’’ His voice was steady, but his trembling fingers were saying otherwise. ‘’I’ve had the pleasure of having Tobio-kun as my neighbor for the last 18 years. When he was younger, he would always come over for tea and check up on me and my wife. He was always so polite and despite the frown that was often present, a smile would always find its way on his face when he talked about volleyball.’’ 

Oikawa could see several people wiping away tears and heard a loud sob coming from the Karasuno alumni. 

‘’Every morning before he left, he would feed the stray cat on our street. Who I’m sure will miss him greatly, just like many others. He truly was a kind and talented boy. He deserved so much better, but the world was not kind to him. He was strong and fought through everything that came his way. I am so sorry that I couldn’t help him. May he rest in peace.’’ 

The speech was short, but the message was clear. Iwaizumi was hunched over next to him, hands in front of his tear-streaked face. Oikawa felt empty. Around him various sobs were heard. He could clearly hear Hinata wailing as his ex-team members hovered over him, trying to calm him down. 

After the ceremony Oikawa had gone straight home. Him and Iwaizumi exchanging one last look before going to their respective homes.  Oikawa laid down and stared at his ceiling. He thought about everything that had happened today. 

_ Tobio lost volleyball, just like me. _

He tried to remember what he had done when the doctors had told him he couldn’t play volleyball anymore. He had cried and had ran back to Miyagi. He had stayed locked up in his room for two weeks, feeling empty. The only reason he was alive, was because his mom had force fed him through the door. And the only reason he was able to get back on his feet, was because Iwaizumi had kicked his door in and practically dragged him outside. He had several heart-to-hearts about the situation with his family and friends. And just like that, Oikawa Tooru slowly but surely pulled through one of the toughest times of his life. 

_ Tobio didn’t have a family like that.  _

His blood boiling at the notion that his own parents didn’t even attend their own son’s funeral. He also learned that Hinata had rushed home from Brazil, where he was living at the moment. Oikawa’s heart sank as he remembered what he had told Iwaizumi on the phone. 

_ Tobio didn’t have everything. Volleyball was the only thing he had. _

He thought back on his history with the late setter and he wanted to throw up. For the first time that day, he felt tears fall down his cheeks. His guilt swallowed him whole as he sobbed hard, shoulders staggering. He cried for his poor kouhai, who had only wanted to play volleyball.

***

**April 2009**

The loud sound of a door banging against the wall startled Oikawa out of his sleep. 

‘’Oi, Shittykawa, are you still sleeping?! We are supposed to be in the gym in 20 minutes. Get the fuck up, we have to leave.’’ Iwaizumi shouted at his best friend. 

Oikawa angrily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was still emotionally spent and he wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at. ‘’What the fuck Iwa-chan. What do you think you are doing?’’ 

Apparently that wasn’t the right response as the aura around Iwaizumi darkened. 

‘’Hah?! What am I doing? I’m here to save your ass from embarrassment. Mr. ‘Captain’. I don’t care if your hair looks fucked up. I will leave if you aren’t down in five, you ungrateful shit.’’ And with that, the door was slammed shut.

Oikawa was confused. He looked around and found that his room looked different. It was messier than before and the walls lacked the awards and pictures he had hung up. Oikawa got out of his bed and was surprised that he was wearing the alien pajamas he was sure hadn’t fit him in years. Slowly he started panicking. He found an old phone on his bedside table and quickly grabbed it. A notification popped up. It was a note from himself.

_ First day as the most amazing captain evah. You’re amazing ;) 11/04/2009 _

‘’2009?!’’ He shrieked as he threw the phone. 

‘’Tooru? Hurry up or you’re going to be late. Hajime is waiting.’’ He heard his mom call out. Nervously he yelled back. ‘’Yes mom, I will be down in a minute.’’ He quickly started getting ready, wincing as he looked in the mirror. 

_ This has to be a dream.  _ Oikawa grabbed his bag and sprinted downstairs, where a younger version of Iwaizumi was waiting for him. He looked surprised. ‘’Wow, I thought you would ignore my words per usual, but your hair actually does kind of look like shit.’’

Oikawa rolled his eyes as they walked out the door. Suddenly he thought about Tobio and he practically screamed in his best friend’s face asking him about the first years. Iwaizumi shot him a semi-concerned, mainly annoyed, look. 

‘’What is up with you today? We are meeting with them today. Coach should have a list of everyone who wants to try out.’’

Oikawa’s mind was running at a million miles an hour, trying to make sense of what was happening. Just a few hours earlier he was regretting all of his life decisions and mourning for his adorably annoying kouhai. And now it was like God was punishing him with a dream replaying the day he first met Tobio. Oikawa was still confused as they continued walking, but decided to just play along for now.

When they arrived at the gym. Oikawa stared at his old teammates, mentally connecting names to their faces. After he graduated from Kitagawa, he hadn’t kept in contact with most of them. Mostly relying on occasional amicable visits to check up on his old team. One thing he did notice, was that they were all either gaping at him or straight up making fun of him. ‘’Oh my god. Oikawa didn’t do his hair on his first day as captain. The world must be ending.’’ His teammates were clutching their stomach as they laughed at their new captain. When even the coach tried to hide a small chuckle, Oikawa quickly grabbed the gel he put in his bag this morning and stomped to the locker room.

After he had made himself look presentable, he approached his coach. ‘’Ah captain-kun. The new first years will arrive in ten minutes. Here is the list of everyone that is trying out. Make sure you gather the team and get them ready.’’ 

Oikawa took the folded paper and opened it slowly, eyes immediately honing in on the name that he was looking for. 

_ Kageyama Tobio, Male, 22/12/1996, class 1C. _

His heart was hammering in his chest as the first years slowly filtered into the gym. 

Iwaizumi stared at him. ’’Are you okay?’’ Oikawa put on his best fake smile. ‘’Of course Iwa-chan. I’m just excited to meet our new members.’’ He said while he waved kindly at a first year, who blushed and bowed at thim.  _ How cute. Too bad he isn’t going to make it to the team.  _ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. ’’Whatever. You just looked constipated. I’m sure you’ll do great. Captain.’’ Despite the annoyed tone, Oikawa knew that his friend was worried about him. He felt calmer with Iwaizumi at his side and looked around the gym. He recognized some of their future players, but no Tobio. 

He glanced at the clock, sighing, when one of his fellow third years entered the gym with Kindaichi, Kunimi and finally, Tobio. ‘’I found them lost around the swimming area. I think that’s everyone. SO I think we are ready to get started.’’ 

Oikawa’s heart started speeding up.  _ That’s right. They used to be friends. _ His head was spinning as he looked at the younger version of his adorable, annoying,  ~~ dead ~~ kouhai.

‘’Captain?’’ The third-year asked confused. 

Oikawa tore his eyes away as he mustered up his bright personality. ‘’Alright line up! Thank you for coming. I am the captain, Oikawa Tooru. And this is the vice-captain, Iwaizumi Hajime. Please don’t hesitate to ask us, or any of the other members, any questions you have about volleyball.’’ As soon as he said that regret shot through him as he glanced at the small raven-haired boy. This time however, he truly meant those words. 

‘’I hope you will all come to enjoy playing volleyball as the current team is very excited to play with you. Please state your name, class and motivation.’’

After the first few introductions. A boy with a bright and determined expression stepped forward. Blue met brown and it took every ounce of Oikawa’s willpower not to break down in tears. 

‘’My name is Kageyama Tobio, class 1C. And I love volleyball more than anything in the world.’’ 


End file.
